to the galaxy
by winter lodge
Summary: Koushi-san, bangunlah. [AU, kidfic]


**to the galaxy**

haikyuu © haruichi furudate. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

contains first pov, osananajimi!kagesuga, heavily inspired by _**night of the galactic railroad**_ by _**miyazawa kenji.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kau terlalu mulia untuk tertelan oleh deru arus dan buih-buih air yang menerpa batuan hanya karena kau tidak mau membiarkan berandalan itu menghilang di baliknya, Koushi-san.

Kala itu hujan tiba-tiba datang dengan deras, dan kejadiannya begitu cepat, tahu-tahu saja di sampingku hanya ada lentera yang kauingin hanyutkan, tergeletak sendu di atas tanah dengan api padam. Ada adegan-adegan yang menolak masuk dalam ingatanku dalam jeda waktu antara ketika kau jatuh dan ketika kau kembali, nyaris setengah hari kemudian. Kau tidak terluka, masih bernapas, tapi tak mau bangun. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuatmu bangun, seperti menggelitiki telapak kakimu, atau mencubit pinggangmu (karena kau selalu marah apabila aku melakukannya dan kurasa untuk kali ini, tidak apa-apa jika kau marah padaku) tapi kau tertidur lelap seperti kayu seolah cubitan dan kelitikanku tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

Ibumu datang bersama ambulans tidak lama setelah itu. Bahkan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit pun kau tidak terbangun, padahal jalanannya jelek dan guncangan dalam mobil begitu parah sampai-sampai dahiku membiru karena menubruk benda-benda keras yang ada di dalam ambulans. Tapi kau tak kunjung terbangun, padahal biasanya kau begitu rewel, ingat saat ibumu menjemput kita dari tempat penitipan anak dan jalan yang biasa kita lewati sedang rusak? Kau bilang kau tidak suka jalanan seperti itu, dan meminta ibumu untuk mencari jalan memutar. Eh, tapi seingatku kau pernah tidak protes ketika ibumu memutuskan untuk melewati jalan yang jelek karena beliau sedang terburu-buru dan jalan tersebut adalah jalan yang paling cepat. Mungkin karena meskipun kau sedang tertidur sekarang, kautahu kalau kita tengah terburu-buru ya, Koushi-san?

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit aku melihat bagaimana perawat-perawat itu memasangkan alat-alat ke tubuhmu. Aku tahu, yang berbentuk seperti masker itu adalah alat bantu pernafasan, dan yang mereka pasang di tanganmu itu adalah infus untuk mengalirkan cairan obat ke dalam tubuhmu. Aku ingat itu karena kau pernah mengajariku soal alat-alat yang ada di rumah sakit, suatu kali sewaktu rumahku masih sepi meskipun matahari sudah terbenam dan kau mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahmu untuk menemaniku. Pada saat itu ada drama tentang kedokteran yang tidak kumengerti, dan kau menjelaskannya untukku. Tahukah kau, saat itu aku memperhatikanmu dengan seksama, sehingga aku tak pernah melupakannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ibumu datang dengan berbalut jas putih yang sering kaubangga-banggakan. Beliau juga membawa stetoskop yang kurasa waktu itu pernah kaumainkan tanpa izin, dan beliau memboikot televisi darimu sebagai hukumannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ibumu bekerja. Beliau tampak keren, putih jasnya membuatnya bersinar seperti bidadari. Bidadari penolong yang selalu sigap menolong pasien yang membutuhkan.

"Sugawara-obaasan, Koushi-san tidak apa-apa, kan? Kapan dia akan bangun?"

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan itu, karena aku harus tahu kapan kau akan terbangun, Koushi-san. Kau tidur sangat lama dan itu membuatku takut. Kalau kau tidak kunjung bangun, dengan siapa aku bermain, Koushi-san? Bagaimana kalau malam ini ayah dan ibuku terlambat pulang, dan aku harus sendirian menunggu di rumah? Setidaknya, kalau kau terbangun, kita bisa menonton televisi bersama atau kaubisa membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Tunggulah yang sabar, Tobio-kun," begitu jawab ibumu. "Juga jangan lupa berdoa, berdoa yang banyak, agar Koushi cepat bangun."

Aku menurut. Aku melipat tanganku, menunduk, lalu berdoa, agar kau cepat bangun.

.

.

.

Ibumu melarang polisi untuk bicara denganku. Mungkin karena mereka membuatku marah-marah dan menyuruh mereka menangkap anak-anak berandalan yang kautolong (kaubilang kau tidak suka melihatku marah dan mungkin ibumu juga sama tidak sukanya melihatku marah) tapi beliau bilang bukan, bukan begitu. Beliau bilang ia tidak ingin mereka memintaku bercerita pada mereka, masih ada saksi lain yang bisa memberikan cerita yang lebih jelas. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi aku menurut saja karena ibumu pasti sudah pintar dalam menangani masalah seperti ini. Aku ingat, saat hujan mulai turun dan kau menghilang di balik buih air, ada pedagang balon dan _takoyaki_ di dekat kita, mungkin sekarang polisi sedang menanyai kedua orang tersebut. Aku harap mereka menceritakan pada polisi kalau kau terjatuh karena menarik keluar seorang anak berandalan yang tak tahu aturan, agar nanti anak itu bisa ditangkap dan diberikan hukuman karena telah membuatmu sampai dirawat di rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Sugawara-obaasan, polisi akan menangkap anak-anak itu, kan?"

"Hm?" Ibumu menaikkan alis yang serupa sekali dengan milikmu. "Apa maksudmu, Tobio-kun?"

"Anak itu … anak yang sering jahat padaku. Ia sering sekali meledekku dan menaburkan pasir di sepatuku," aku bercerita. "Dan sekarang, ia membuat Koushi-san jatuh ke sungai, dia bersalah kan, Sugawara-obaasan? Ia pasti akan ditangkap polisi, kan?"

Beliau menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak-anak tidak ditangkap polisi untuk hal itu, Tobio-kun."

Kau tak tahu seberapa kecewanya aku saat ini, Koushi-san.

"Yaaah, tapi kenapa …."

"Lagipula, Koushi sendiri yang memutuskan bahwa ia harus menolong anak itu, kan?" Tangan ibumu mendarat di kepalaku, mengacak rambutku yang sebetulnya sudah kusut.

"Tapi dia yang melanggar aturan terlebih dulu," sanggahku. "Seandainya saat itu ia tidak melanggar aturan untuk tidak mendekati tepian sungai, ia tidak akan membuat Koushi-san menjadi seperti ini."

Saat itu ibumu memberikan senyuman yang misterius. Persis sekali dengan senyumanmu di berbagai kesempatan. Aku masih ingin berbicara, tapi tampaknya ini akan memusingkan ibumu lebih lagi, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ibumu masih harus bekerja untuk merawatmu bukan, Koushi-san? Kalau aku membuatnya pusing, segalanya akan menjadi lebih sulit.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Kau masih tertidur dengan lelap. Sebenarnya kau sedang bermimpi apa, Koushi-san, sampai-sampai kau betah berada di sana? Padahal biasanya kau selalu bangun pada pagi hari, membantu ibumu menyiapkan sarapan, mengambilkan koran pagi untuk ayahmu, dan terkadang mampir ke rumahku untuk membangunkanku. Ibuku selalu berterimakasih padamu karena selalu berhasil membangunkanku sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menciprat wajahku dengan air.

Rasanya sepi karena satu minggu ini kau tidak datang saat pagi hari. Saat sore hari juga begitu, aku sendirian di tempat penitipan anak. Aku tidak suka berada di sana jika kau tidak datang juga, Koushi-san. Sepi rasanya. Lebih baik aku langsung menemuimu di rumah sakit daripada menunggu lama di sini, tapi ibuku tidak mengizinkan. Jadi di sana aku hanya membaca komik sendirian. _Sensei_ bilang aku harus mengenal anak-anak yang lain juga agar aku tidak kesepian, karena sebentar lagi Koushi-san akan masuk SMP dan akan keluar dari tempat penitipan anak. Atas permintaan _sensei_ , aku berusaha menyapa Hinata (kautahu kan, anak kelas empat yang banyak tingkah itu) tapi ia malah kabur.

Pekerjaan rumahku juga jadi banyak yang nilainya menurun karena Koushi-san tidak ada untuk mengajariku. Padahal biasanya kau selalu sabar mengajariku, sampai-sampai pekerjaan rumahku banyak yang mendapatkan nilai seratus. Selama seminggu ini tidak ada pekerjaan rumahku yang nilainya seratus. Paling besar enam puluh. Jauh sekali perbedaannya.

Aku selalu kagum padamu, Koushi-san. Kau hanya berbeda dua tahun denganku tapi kau mengetahui banyak hal-hal menarik yang selalu kauajarkan padaku di berbagai kesempatan. Kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi siswa kelas enam sekolah dasar agar bisa menjadi sekeren dirimu di mata adik-adik kelas nanti. Masih banyak hal yang harus kupelajari agar nantinya bisa menjadi keren, dan aku hanya bisa mendapatkannya darimu. Bukan yang lain. Aku ingin kau mengajariku lagi, tapi sekarang kau masih terbaring, pucat seperti Putri Salju, dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk terbangun, padahal sebentar lagi ibuku akan datang untuk menjemputku pulang.

Koushi-san, bangunlah.

.

.

.

" _Tobio, kalau sudah besar nanti, kauingin jadi apa?"_

" _Aku … aku belum tahu, Koushi-san. Kalau Koushi-san sendiri?"_

" _Hm, pasti kau bisa menebak."_

" _Dokter?"_

" _Yap!"_

" _Wah, keren sekali ya, sudah punya cita-cita."_

" _Tobio sendiri juga, ayo cari cita-citamu! Kau suka apa, hm?"_

" _Aku … aku suka main voli …."_

.

.

.

Festival olahraga di sekolah sudah dimulai, Koushi-san. Aku bermain voli untuk kelasku dan kami mendapatkan juara satu.

Aku merasa kesepian karena kau tak ada menyemangatiku saat pertandingan, padahal kaubilang padaku kau akan selalu mendukungku untuk meraih cita-citaku. Terus terang, aku sedikit kecewa. Kupikir dengan aku membawa berita kemenangan ini akan membuatmu terbangun lalu kau akan duduk dengan antusias untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Ternyata tidak. Kau masih tertidur, begitu lelap, dan sekali lagi aku memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang kauimpikan sampai-sampai kau begitu betah berada di sana. Apakah kau tidak merindukan aku, Koushi-san?

Aku merindukanmu.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya ibuku mengizinkan untuk menginap di rumah sakit menemanimu. Pokoknya, hari ini kauharus bangun, karena aku tidak tahu kapan lagi Ibu mengizinkanku menginap. Saat aku membuka pintu kamarmu, aku melihat ibumu berdiri di samping ranjangmu, mengelus rambutmu yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika beliau memanggilku.

"Tobio-kun, sini."

Aku menurut. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, sedikit lamban karena tas yang kubawa agak berat. Beliau memintaku untuk menaruh tasku, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang tempatmu berbaring.

"Coba kau membungkuk sedikit …" ibumu mengarahkan punggungku, membungkukkannya untuk mengarahkan wajahmu mendekat ke arahmu. "… Nah. Sekarang, coba tempelkan bibirmu ke dahi Koushi, lalu bicaralah. Apapun yang ingin kaubicarakan dengannya."

"Ini akan membuatnya bangun?" Aku bertanya pada ibumu penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi kupikir Koushi akan mendengarnya lebih baik kalau kau bicara dengannya bukan di dekat telinga, tapi ketika bibirmu menempel pada dahi," ibumu tersenyum. "Cobalah."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lagi, mengagumi pengetahuan ibumu yang luas, sebelum akhirnya kucoba untuk menempelkan bibirku di dahimu. Dahimu dingin, dan sedikit basah. Awalnya kupikir akan sulit bicara dengan menempelkan bibir pada dahi, tapi ternyata aku hanya butuh menempelkannya sedikit saja agar aku masih bisa leluasa untuk berbicara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan, karena hari ini tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bernyanyi sedikit saja, lagu yang waktu itu pernah kita mainkan dengan pianika. Kau suka lagu itu meskipun lagunya sederhana, bukan?

" _Twinkle-twinkle … little stars …."_

Biasanya, kalau aku mulai menyanyikan lagu ini, kau akan turut menyanyikannya bersamaku, dan terkadang memperbaiki pengucapanku yang belum akurat. Jadi kuharap, jika kau mendengarku, kau akan terbangun lalu ikut bernyanyi bersamaku—dengar? Aku bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan kata 'little' dengan benar.

" _How I wonder … what you are …."_

(Koushi-san, apakah ini perasaanku saja atau memang aku mendengar suara isak tangis?)

" _Up above the world so high …."_

.

.

.

" _Like a diamond in the sky …."_

Aku mendengar suaramu.

Bukan di kamar rumah sakit. Saat itu, aku sedang berada di sebuah peron stasiun, dan aku mendengar suaramu menimpali senandungku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya ada aku sendirian, lalu kau ada di mana?

" _Twinkle-twinkle … little stars …."_

Kucoba kembali memeriksa sekeliling dengan seksama. Ada kereta yang berhenti tidak jauh dari peron, dengan salah satu jendela kompartemen yang terbuka. Kupikir mungkin kau ada di sana, sehingga aku berlari ke arahnya, demi kemungkinan menemuimu yang kecil besarannya. Untunglah, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku untuk saat ini, karena kau memang ada di sana, duduk di salah satu kursinya dengan kakimu yang menggantung menendang-nendang udara. Kau terlihat senang, seperti ketika kita akan berangkat piknik ke Hokkaido dulu.

"Koushi-san!"

Kau menoleh, dan menatapku terkejut.

"Koushi-san, akhirnya … akhirnya!"

Kau tak tahu seberapa senangnya aku. Kita akhirnya bisa bermain bersama lagi, kan? Tapi kau tidak terlihat sesenang itu. Ya, kau memang tersenyum, tapi tidak selebar biasanya.

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, Tobio?"

"Eh? Itu kata-kataku."

"Kau baik-baik saja … untunglah."

Kau kembali mengulang, seolah mengabaikanku yang kebingungan.

"Koushi-san … tunggu aku, ya! Aku akan masuk ke dalam—"

"Tidak boleh!"

Seruanmu barusan menghentikan langkahku. "Me-memangnya kenapa?"

Kau menunduk sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Tobio naik keretanya nanti saja."

"Nanti saja?"

"Iya, jangan sekarang."

"Nanti kapan?"

"Nanti … kalau kau sudah jadi pemain voli yang hebat dan terkenal sampai ke seluruh dunia." Kau mengangkat kepalamu, lalu tersenyum, lebar seperti biasa. "Nanti, kalau Tobio sudah tua, punya cucu, dan punya banyak cerita untuk diberikan pada anak-anak."

"Tapi …."

Kalimatku terpotong oleh suara peluit kereta yang begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga. Mesin kereta berderu, sebentar lagi kau akan menghilang bersama dengan kereta ini.

"Dadah, Tobio!" Kau melambaikan tangan padaku dengan wajah cerah. "Bilang pada Ibu, aku menyayanginya."

"Tu-tunggu, Koushi-san! Koushi-san! Kau … kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Kau tak sempat menjawab pertanyaanku, karena bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat itu jendela kompartemenmu sudah tertutup, lalu keretamu melesat meninggalkanku yang kebingungan di peron. Keretamu berjalan, kemudian terbang, jauh ke angkasa—ajaibnya, aku masih bisa mendengar senandungmu dari peron tempatku berdiri, padahal keretamu sudah jauh di langit sana, sudah sebesar titik saja.

" _How I wonder what you are …."_

.

.

.

Aku tersentak, lalu terbangun. Senandung suaramu di kepalaku bercampur dengan bunyi _bip_ panjang dari alat yang kaupernah sebut sebagai kardiograf, menggema di seluruh ruangan.


End file.
